


It Hurts Less

by Emiko_Yamagata



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I tried to write something, It's kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~I tried writing everyone as in character as I could!~</p><p>Cole looked down at Hawke from where he was perched. Suddenly he was next to them,making Sera screech like a bird that had been stepped on. He looked into their eyes and took a breath. "You're hurting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts Less

**Author's Note:**

> Any support is welcomed.

_Splash. Chop.  
_

_A soft song hummed. A family song? Yes, family song. Days spent in the garden,hands brushing against the plants. Dirt is one of the only smells you notice. family. mother. brother? sister.  
_

_sister. sister’s perfume handmade. the blood rushes through her veins. as it does for you. cursed you call yourselves. blessed called by your mother. strange by your brother. normal by your father.  
_

_Splash. Chop.  
_

_vegetables are thrown into the pot. water boiling as your blood does when someone calls her **that.** as it does when you read her old diary. books,journals,notes. anything to remember her by. the big monster took her from you. brother blames you. mother blames you. they do not mean it. they are just..hurt. as are you. don’t blame yourself. stop it.  _

_**the woman with the jewelry wishes she could stop your pain. she hands you her necklace. says it helps her feel pretty.** _

_you miss him. but he had to go. he said he was angry with you so he joined them. he didn’t mean it. he still loves you. no matter what._

_**the small elf with blood on her hands wonders why you won’t eat your dinner. she hands you a pastry. a tiny cake. she tells you it makes her feel full without eating too much.** _

_you can’t stop it. you tried to hold back. he killed her. and the other he allowed it to happen. “all for power” was the thought in your head. you cut them both down. **  
**_

_**the elf who is blue inside and out suggests wine. it helps him forget. the red woman takes you on patrols with her as it helps her release any pain. she doesn’t admit that’s why she does it.  
** _

_you chose the woman that the necklace you’ve been wearing belongs to. now she’s gone too. not your fault.clashes of steel is heard as blood is lost. one on one. it’s not too late. the blood is used to help the other fighters across the room.the big man is down. **  
**_

_**the angry mage tells you about the fade. the happy mage tells you about his cat. both help them. the forgotten prince prays with you every afternoon. “it helps more than you’d think”** _

she is back but everyone is fighting. those who are called cursed fight those who are called blessed. 

they also fight the men and women in the armor. 

you see him. made your choice. the cursed and blessed is who you chose. you are glad that you spent time with your friends.  you did and they remain by your side. the mage is neither happy nor mad but tired. sad. 

you let him live. it means more to him than he believes. they are everywhere. the angry spirits fighting everyone. the mage is weak. the prince helps him. 

you find the old elven mage.  one look at his dead apprentices makes up his mind. the woman with the heavy crown is there now. “We will not resort to this.” 

suddenly,the earth is moving. a large rock is hurdling towards the men and woman in armor. they are knocked away from all. he is safe for now.

picking up your staff you all head towards the betrayer’s new location. she is mad in more than just the one way. you are ready to fight. the fight seems to be forever. finally you realize it.

statue. red eyes,red tears,red pain over the red years. the city is okay. as okay as they could be.you are feared. that has not changed. but not you are respected.not as hawke. but a mage. 

_**the first friend reads to you from one of his stories he’s been working on.** _

_you ask him why he changes so much of the details. why did he lie about the enchanter?  about everyone no longer talking._

_he finally allows himself to breathe. for the first time since the deep roads he actually breathes. **  
**_

##  _**“It hurts less.”** _


End file.
